


I Still Love You

by Anubis_The_Caretaker



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluffy Ending, Love, M/M, Old Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubis_The_Caretaker/pseuds/Anubis_The_Caretaker
Summary: Zed does something stupid to anger Shen while trying to track down Khada Jhin, fighting and making up ensues.





	I Still Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any grammar mistakes, I miss things when rereading through stuff.. and most of it is written in the early hours of the morning. Also I am trash at writing most of the time, and maybe in the future I will write an actual story for you all.

Zed couldn’t take it anymore, each night in the temple seemed to drain his energy and sanity from the memories each corner and shadow held. Ever since Shen and him had made a shaky truce to hunt down Jhin, Zed couldn’t help but feel like the halls would be less empty to him if Shen would come back.

Standing in the doorway to the room Shen and him shared as teenagers he sighed leaning into the doorway, the scene of their first kiss playing in his mind like it was happening then and there. The two of them were sparring in the middle of the room, the furniture pushed aside so they didn’t break anything. Zed closed his eyes to let the memory wash over him, it had been before Zed had learned to use Shen’s strength against him and the bigger man had pinned him to the ground. He could remember the way his heart raced as he looked up at Shen, both of their faces flushed from the exercise, eyes meeting and the moment slowly shifting as their heartbeats both rose and Shen leaned down and…

“Zed, you have a guest,” the voice of his student startled Zed, though he hid it well from Kayn as he turned to look at the boy meeting his gaze with something of a glare,”Shen is here,” He responded to the glare shrugging slightly,”He was heading this way and he looked upset about something.”

Before Zed could reply Kayn was gone, though he probably wouldn’t have said anything meaningful anyway, considering his mind was still remembering the warmth of Shen’s lips on his own. Shaking his head of the thoughts, he was suddenly glad he was wearing his mask as a very goal driven Shen found him, or the other man would have seen the blush on his cheeks from being caught thinking about such times that were behind him.

“You set me up for that,” Shen said matter of factly, not even referring to the moment in question.

“You sound angry,” Zed grumbled leaning against the doorframe and crossing his arms, refusing to acknowledge the fact that he had in fact known Jhin had killed that woman and he had sent Shen to visit a grieving family that would ultimately blame the kinkou for not doing their jobs,”I mean as angry at you can sound, Eye of Twilight,” he spat out the title with a tinge of disgust.

“To think you had changed even a little,” Shen spat back, the venom in his voice almost making Zed recoil had he not been expecting it from the other man, but really what Zed wanted was for Shen to see the errors in his father's way,”You really are pathetic Zed, I feel nothing but sympathy for you.”

“Not even anger at killing your father anymore, sad,” Zed retorted, feeling a bit bitter at the comment from the other man, he was trying to get a rise out of him now as he turned to look back into the room, regretting the thoughts he was just having.

“I stand by my statement, you are pathetic and weak,” Shen responded without missing a beat, eyes on Zed waiting for his reaction.

At being called weak Zed couldn’t handle it anymore, he turned on his heel and punch Shen in the stomach, watching the man’s stance only falter slightly before he returned the strike, returning Zed’s one with multiple each one being dodge by the smaller man, red eyes glaring through his mask.

“I am not weak you swine,” Zed spoke as he disappeared in the shadows surrounding them, appearing once more behind Shen to push him into the wall, hands moving to punch him before he realized Shen had already flipped them and shoved Zed into the room, swinging at him once more.

It seemed to be an unspoken rule as the brawled that no weapons were to be used besides their fists. Had it been any other moment in time other than when the two were tracking down Jhin than they would have been at each other's throats with blades. It was a constant back and forth of Zed trying to out maneuver Shen, and Shen seeming to purposely hold back from hurting the smaller man, something Zed did not noticed at first.

When Zed finally noticed the hesitation in Shen’s actions, the slowness compared to his usual lightning quick reflexes, the way his eyes seemed to catch on part of the room as if memories were playing through his mind. With the other man distracted Zed went in sweeping his legs under him only to realize he had let himself get distracted as well, the larger man using the weight of his falling body to pin Zed to the ground.

They both seemed to freeze as their eyes met, almost as if at the moment they both shared the memory of their first kiss, the first time either of them had accepted feelings for the other, the beginning of some of the best times of their lives. Shen used one had to pin his arms above his head as the free hand slowly pulled Zed’s mask off revealing the flushed pale man beneath it. The helmet was quickly discarded to the side in favor of removing his own, Shen’s eyes met Zed’s once more, sending shivers down the trapped man's spine.

“Do you remember?” Shen asked softly, his voice almost quivered with the amount of emotion he was feeling at once,”Our first..”

“Our first kiss?” Zed finished softly as Shen trailed off, Shen’s grip on Zed wrists loosening.  
“Among other things yes,” Shen recovered quickly, his gaze moving away as he slowly lifted himself up, letting out a startled yelp as he was flipped by the assassin.

“The first time we…” Zed trailed off this time as he looked away from the man below him, not pinning him to the ground, but somehow knowing he wouldn’t move, not yet at least.

Zed felt the others mans fingers in his hair only a moment before he was pulled down, turning his head to scold Shen only to have their lips meet. Shen’s lips were warm and soft against his own, and as much as his mind was screaming to pull away Zed couldn’t, instead leaning into his grip farther.

“The first time we kissed, the first time we became intimate, the first time I told you that..” Shen whispered against his lips eyes closed.

“The first time you told me you would never leave me, that you loved me,” Zed whispered back,”But you left.”

“But yet here I am,” Shen responded and if on cue both of them opened their eyes to look at each other,”And as much as I want to kill you and make you suffer for everything you have done to the order and to me, I can't.”

Zed pulled away quickly stumbling to his feet and pulling away, his emotions were on display now that his mask was off,”I have to go,” he grumbled grabbing his mask and turning to leave.

Before Zed could make a full escape from the situation, like he had done so many times since they had began to work together again, Shen grabbed him and pulled him down once again on top of him,”You aren't leaving this time.”

“Can’t you just let the past be in the past,” Zed snapped but making no move to pull away/

“Why would I do that when I can have you right here again? The only one to make me feel anything,” Shen responded with a slight smirk as he flipped them once again, kissing Zed again.

The mask that was in Zed’s hand clattered to the floor again forgotten as he let his mind melt into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Shen neck with a slight growl of irritation at his own inability to pull away.

Shen pulled away first, Zed barely catching the whine before it slipped out of his mind when he did,”You make my life a living hell, you know that.”

“Did you have to bring that up now?” Zed asked with a soft huff nearly shoving the other man off of him.

Instead of responding Shen slowly stood and pushed the door to the room shut and turned his gaze back on the man still on the floor tilting his head in confusion.

“What are you doing?” Zed asked as he slowly stood up, looking up at Shen,”Why did you close the door?”

Rolling his eyes Shen got in Zed’s facelike he was going to kiss him, instead speaking,”I am going to give you what you deserve after throwing me into that shit,” he stated simply, the realization coming over Zed’s face and his eyes going wide.

“You wouldn’t,” Zed said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Shen kept a steady neutral face as he roughly pulled Zed closer, his hands easily beginning to strip the armor off the other man, and although his facial expression isn't changing, his eyes seemed to burn with a primal need. Each new scar Shen caught sight of was traced lightly by calloused fingers causing Zed to shiver slightly as the skin contact, he could pull away at any point of time but didn’t. If asked about why he didn’t he would lie, but in reality he wanted this more than he wanted to kill Khada Jhin.

Shen spoke once more once Zed was naked before him, a slight red gracing the paler man's cheeks as he looked away from Shen, “You still look amazing.” he mumbled as he pushed him to the bed,”Now lay down and wait for me like you used too,” Shen commanded, he could see the effect it had on Zed’s dick, his member standing at attention as he stumbled back and sat down on the bed.

It wasn’t new knowledge on what turned Zed on and Shen couldn't help but to be more than pleased to give it to the other man in this moment, really he shouldn’t be doing this, it was stupid and extremely reckless, but not only did he think about it frequently, Shen couldn't resist after the kisses and memories that they had shared.

Zed could feel his heart racing and his eyes were glued on Shen as he watched him remove his armor, he had been so stuck in his memories and the present day that he would never have imagined Shen would be the one to initiate all of this. He bit his lower lip as Shen removed the last few pieces, any facade of not wanting it gone to the wind.

Taking his sweet time walking over to the bed, the sunlight coming from the window was quickly fading. Shen ignored the waning light and leaned down pushing Zed to the bed as he kissed him, the man below him was ambitious, stubborn and cruel, but he was and has alway been the love of his life, it made him wonder exactly when they lost this passion in between them.

The thoughts were lost to the current passion as the two assassins kissed, lips locked and naked bodies pressing against each other. Shen wasted no time pressing a finger into Zed, the two of them rubbing together with renewed energy, soft whines slipping from Zed when their lips parted.

“I am the only one allowed to do this to you,” Shen whispered in Zeds ear as a slipped in another finger, nipping at his neck as he began to scissor the two fingers.

Zed blinked his eyes open, the usually very demanding and controlling gaze soft and submissive,”No one else dares,” he whispered in response, meeting the other mans gaze.

“Good,” Shen let out a soft controlling growl as he bit down hard enough at the base of Zed’s neck to bruise, causing soft moan to slip from the smaller man’s lips.

Shen could feel Zed’s nail dig into his skin as he left marks all over his body, the soft sound that slipped from his mouth earned him gentle kisses and light red marks that littered his body. By the time he deemed Zed stretched enough he had slipped in another finger and practically had the man below him begging for it.

Slipping out his fingers, Shen could see a visible change in Zed as the man below him forced himself to relax. Lining himself up Shen slowly pushed in, Zed’s entire body tensing up slightly at the intrusion and his head pressing back against the pillow with a soft whimper, it was quite obvious in that moment that Zed had done little more than touch himself since the last time they had done this.

Instead of taking it slow and letting him adjust Shen began to thrust into him, a hand slipping in between them to grip Zed’s erection. Normally he would have expected it to have withered at the pain of adjust with a faster pace, but Zed was panting softly, the pain and pleasure both the same for him at this point of time. A thin sheen of sweat covered him at this point in time, and the room had been covered in the shadows the smaller man held so dear.

Once the moans began to slip from Zed’s lips, Shens pace picked up the sound of skin against skin hidden underneath the whimpers and moans coming from the man below him. Zed’s head was turned to one side his eyes closed and a bit of drool slipping from his open mouth. 

Shen’s hand was slowly moving on Zed’s erect member, about a third of the speed of his thrusts. Feeling his own orgasm building up Shen gripped Zed’s chin and forced him to look at him,”Look at me when I fill you,” he demanded, Zed forcing his own eyes open to meet Shen’s.

The look in his eyes almost made Shen cum then and there, a mixture of love and lust in his half lidded eyes. It made his heart race as he held his gaze, a few more thrusts as he looked into his eyes before cumming with a moan, the first sound to slip from his mouth, it took him a moment to realize Zed had cum as well.

Zed’s eyes had slipped shut once more, head to one side as he panted softly. White decorated Shen’s hand and Zed’s stomach and he was sure when he pulled out a bit of it leaked out onto the soft sheets below them.

Zed didn’t make any attempt to move as Shen slowly pulled out and away, a soft glow around them both as he grabbed a rag from a bedside table, happy to have found one and began to clean up Zed who opened his eyes slowly to meet his gaze, mouth opening to say something but thinking better of it and letting it shut again.

Once clean enough Shen laid down next to him and pulled the exhausted Zed closer,”I think that will suffice for punishment,” he whispered kissing the bruise forming on his neck,”Dont do it again Zed and next time maybe I wont leave marks,” he whispered.

“You can leave marks on me whenever you want,” Zed whispered, voice filled with sleep as he drifted off in the arms of Shen.

“You will be mad in the morning,” Shen mumbled with a soft chuckle, kissing his head before allowing himself to relax eyes closing and a gentle smile on his face,”But really you still haven't changed, and I can’t say I haven't missed you.”

“I love you Shen,” Zed mumbled, before they both fell asleep, sleeping peacefully in the first time in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Shen and Zed are still my favorite, so I will probably write more for these two at some point.


End file.
